


Error of Commission

by niente



Series: #tokyo2020 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Like Diego Luna in that Sesame Street Video Soft, M/M, Olympics, POV Nanase Haruka, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Social Media, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niente/pseuds/niente
Summary: Makoto has been killing himself so Haru can go to the Olympics. It’s more than Haru can bear when Makoto can’t afford to come watch him swim.[social media fic]Companion to “Lying by Omission”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fudged my time line in Lying by Omission but I'm just going ahead and working around it. More background information, hopefully filling in some blanks from Lying by Omission. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any and all users are completely fictitious and are not actually representative of any users who may share the same handles/usernames. 
> 
> Notes: This is self-edited. If you find any errors, please do not be afraid to comment and let me know (I generally sweep through the fic a couple times after posting to find things).

Despite living in Tokyo, Haru still needs to wake up at an ungodly hour to meet his teammates. From there a registered bus will take them to the Olympic Village. His coach says it will make their check in much smoother if they get there early. Makoto’s awake now as well, but not just to stay goodbye to Haru. He’s expected back at work before Haru will even leave the apartment. It’s more Haru waking up early so that he can say goodbye to Makoto.

Makoto hates his intern job with a passion, but it’s necessary to fund Haru’s Olympic dreams. When Haru had been working full-time, Makoto didn't need a second job to pay for everything. Together, they pay for his coach and the unbelievable meal regimen Haru has to keep up with. (A mackerel diet isn’t acceptable for aspiring gold medalists). Makoto’s job at the local pool and occasional payouts for writing covers rent and utilities, along with a few extras. Just not supporting an Olympic athlete’s diet and training.

To account for the long hours of an intern, Makoto has had to pull back on the jobs he actually loves. Working with the kids at the pool, volunteering as a local swim coach, and writing. Haru gets physically ill seeing how exhausted Makoto is coming home each night. He drops dead after spending the day trying to pack everything in, including putting aside a chunk of time to spend with Haru every evening.

Along with the stresses of juggling his schedule, Makoto’s been arguing on and off with his mother about going back to school. She wants him to get a job that actually pays. She loves Makoto with all her heart and hates seeing him push himself to his limits. Makoto’s mother feels the same as Haru. Although Haru suspects she has a few misgivings about his role in Makoto’s current state.

But everyone knows Makoto loves writing. Being forced to become a physiotherapist would kill him. And it would kill Haru having to watching Makoto throw away his dream so Haru could live his. Makoto would likely let it happen without a word, too. So Haru will need to find a way to put his foot down before Makoto passes a point of no return.

“Sorry I can’t see you off,” Makoto says.

He’s rushed this morning, having slept through his alarm. Last night, Makoto held a nice send off party for Haru. They went out, along with Nagisa and Rei, to wish Haru good luck at the Olympics. As a result, he put off the work he needed done for today and stayed up far too late to finish it.

Makoto shoves papers into his satchel as he hurries around the apartment. Haru pushes a cup of coffee in one hand and a slice of toast in the other. After taking a bite, Makoto thanks him.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Haru chastises.

Makoto swallows and laughs before leaning in to kiss Haru. It’s just long enough to make Haru want to drag Makoto back to bed. But before it passes the point of Haru wanting and Haru doing, Makoto pulls away and gives him a soft smile. There’s a sadness in his eyes and Haru would give anything in the world so that Makoto could come with him. He kisses Makoto again, more sweetly this time, to wipe away that look.

“Good luck,” Makoto says.

Haru chokes on his tongue, unable to think of any words he can say. At this moment in time, there’s nothing Haru can offer Makoto to make this an equal exchange. There will be a point in the future where Haru will have the chance to make this up to Makoto. Haru is going to leap at the chance.

The world is still so dark outside and yet Makoto’s light is so bright. He’s unfathomably unbreakable in these rough times. It’s almost distressing, the way Makoto accepts the circumstances and moves forward. Haru wishes that just this once, Makoto would choose to be selfish instead of the martyr.

“I’ll call you tonight,” Makoto continues. “But text me during the day. I’ll be watching for you tomorrow during the opening ceremony.”

Haru nods, fingers curling around Makoto’s arms as he starts to pull away.

“You’re going to do great, Haru,” Makoto assures him. “I’ll be watching, even if I’m not there.”

“Don’t work too hard,” Haru urges. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Makoto says, head bobbing in agreement.

Makoto reluctantly pulls away, offering Haru one last smile before slipping out the door.

Haru is left feeling cold and alone in the kitchen. He’s never had an event without Makoto before. Even if Makoto hasn’t been there to pull him out the pool – he’s been on the sidelines. Always cheering for Haru the loudest. The thought of swimming without Makoto’s direct presence is jarring, but Makoto hasn’t worked so hard just for Haru to throw it out the window. Knowing Makoto is watching is all he needs.

 

XXXXXXX

 

Haru’s texts go unanswered for most of the day, but it’s not shocking in any way. Makoto’s direct supervisor, Saito, likes him more than the other interns. Maybe for his writing style or more likely for Makoto’s work ethic. Either way, he gives Makoto the better, but harder, assignments. He’s not just rushing around making copies or getting coffee. Makoto gets to work on articles – either finding information or proofing them.

Never writing anything though.

He sends some pictures of his room in the village and of his athlete’s pass. A couple of his pictures feature Rin obnoxiously posing in front of signs proclaiming they’re at the Olympics. Makoto will love those pictures the best. Since Haru can see that Makoto’s reading his messages, he hopes that they’re making his day a bit easier.

 

XXXXXXX

 

To **Makoto** _4:53 pm_ :

            Rin’s trying to bully me into getting Twitter again. It’s too early to put up with this

To **Makoto** _4:56 pm_ :

            Can you text him to say that I use yours?

To **Makoto** _5:01 pm_ :

            I know that’s technically a lie, but you do read me what people tweet about me.

To **Makoto** _5:02 pm_ :

            Thank you.

 

XXXXXXX

 

**[Link] Parade of Nations Live Stream!**

_(self.swimming)_

_submitted 2 hours ago by swimhero47_

 

[-] toumaswims \+ _45_ 1 hour ago

Haha Matsuoka is so stoked – he actually has a real chance of medaling this year since Phelps won’t be sweeping all of his events

            [-] aoisky \+ _10_ 1 hour ago

            I think he’s even more excited than his first Olympics (you can see him in the parade of nations here at 6:78)! Must be those gold medals that are in sight!

[-] analouana \+ 8 1 hour ago

lmao do you guys see nanase just stone-facing the entire crowd? nothing can elicit an emotional reaction from that dude

                        [-] swimfanhana \+ _19_ 30 minutes ago

                        I bet presenting him with an underwater home would get some sort of reaction

 

XXXXXXX

 

Haru is unable to sleep after the opening ceremony when he gets Makoto’s message. Rin is already fast asleep, since his first event is tomorrow. Although he has to wait a few days for his first event, Haru feels too keyed up to really rest. Receiving Makoto’s texts only worsens the feelings.

Knowing that Makoto is going to be poolside for the next week – so close but still far away – is painful to think about. He’ll be working hard, as always, to keep the more senior journalist happy. It’s not like Haru can’t go poolside to watch Rin’s races and therefore see Makoto. But knowing how hard Makoto works, he’ll have no time for Haru or Haru will just distract him. Neither are desirable situations.

Sending Makoto a quick text – that it’s better than nothing – Haru turns over onto his side and manages to will himself into a fitful sleep.

 

XXXXXXX

 

“Makoto’s here!” Rin says over dinner.

He’s vibrating in his seat, having torn through the heats and semis. The rest of the swim team has already come in like a hurricane, manhandling Rin with their congratulations. Haru really hopes they’ve learned enough about him during training to not do the same after his events.

“Yeah, he texted me last night that he got the assignment last minute,” Haru says, poking at his food.

It’s neither the meals he’s learned to accept in his training diet or mackerel. He can’t even force himself to try it.

“Then why isn’t he here?” Rin demands, slamming his hand on the table. “It’s not like he can’t get in here with his press pass.”

“He’s busy,” Haru says because Makoto surely has a lot of work tonight.

Rin gives him The Look.

“He can’t be _that_ busy, Haru,” Rin says, jabbing a finger at Haru.

Haru pushes back at Rin’s finger, scowling at him. Another one of their teammates make a comment about Haru showing a emotion. They both ignore him.

“Ugh fine, I’ll call him if you’re too shy to ask your boyfriend to hang out,” Rin scoffs, pulling out his phone.

There’s a brief scuffle as Haru attempts to stop Rin from calling Makoto. In the end, Rin wins since he puts far more effort in. Haru can only watch as Rin calls Makoto, probably interrupting whatever work his supervisor has for him to do before the next event. They have a brief conversation before Rin hangs up and refocuses on Haru.

“He’s busy,” Rin declares but he’s grinning anyway. “Isn’t it great he’s here though? The job that was getting in the way managed to be his ticket to watch you swim.”

Haru bites his cheek to prevent the smile threatening to appear. He has an image to maintain after all. Otherwise he’ll be at risk of the physical celebration that his teammates seem so intent on giving out whenever someone wins.

“Ugh,” Rin scoffs, finally turning back to his meal. “You can barely even hide how happy you are. It’s going to be a nightmare when the press catches wind of this.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

**Butterflyrin**

Yall were doubting me when i called rin’s 200m gold win. ‘But mana there’s no chance of rin getting that lucky’ and ‘mana, rin’s not that great of a swimmer. He choked in rio he’ll choke in Tokyo’

WHO’S LAUGHING NOW ASSHOLES???

 

 **56 notes** _#everyone is focusing on the shoulders guy #but really we should all be celebrating rin’s gold! #he’s worked so hard and overcome so much to get here #tokyo2020 #matsuoka rin #swimming #mana’s posts_

XXXXXXX

 

From **Makoto** to **GROUP** _9:08 pm_ :

            She said, and I quote “not suited to interview Nanase”

From **Rei** to **GROUP** _9:10 pm:_

            Quite laughable considering there’s no one more suited to understand Haruka-senpai than you, Makoto

From **Nagisa** to **GROUP** _9:11 pm_

No one knows Haru-chan like Mako-chan~~

From **Rin** to **GROUP** _9:14 pm_

            You’re really sassy when you put your mind to it, Makoto. Why don’t you just put Iida out of her misery?

From **Makoto** to **GROUP** _9:20 pm_

She’ll get her interview with Haru… eventually

From **Nagisa** to **Group** _9:23 pm_

Mako-chan can be so devious sometimes!!

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **Anonymous** asked:

_What’s the big deal with the Matsuoka and Nanase’s rivalry? I’m American so my news coverage doesn’t really show the other countries as much. All I know is that the swimming blogs I’ve been following are freaking out about the upcoming 100m final_

**Haruchan** replied:

[i imagine that youre talking about laura’s post]

oh you sweet swimming bby there’s nothing but pain and tears in the non-american news coverage ;.;

ANYWAYS WELCOME TO SWIMMING HELL, I’LL BE YOUR TOUR GUIDE

disclaimer: im a tiny bit biased towards haru (points @ canon url) but mana (butterflyrin) can write essays on rin and aforementioned laura (swim-free) is pretty middle ground when it comes to the rivalry (id also like to recommend swimming4mylife since she posts full recordings of events for ppl who cant watch them)

some helpful links: /r/swimming (usually a cesspool but the mods do their jobs and ppl have good discussions on rin and haru here from time to time), rin’s twitter (he tweets a lot but its pretty clear hes a private person so sometimes he can be pretty vague about things but im like... 99% most of the tweets are about haru)

tl;dr nanase haruka and matsuoka rin have a childhood rivalry centering around the 100m freestyle and seeing them compete on the world stage is a culmination of everything they’ve worked for.

[ _read more_ ]

 

 **106 notes** _#i am so sorry i ended up rambling~~ #swimming primer #matsuoka rin #nanase haruka #tokyo2020 #swimming #honourable mention of HIT #hitomi’s question & answer time #anonymous #BEHOLD the complete timeline of the rinharu rivalry_

 

XXXXXXX

 

“Nanase-san?” Iida says.

Haru can’t focus on her – too busy watching as Rin wraps himself around Makoto, displaying his silver medal around his neck for the cameras. The gold around his own feels heavy. Sure it’s what he came here to do, but it’s something he’d rather be sharing with Makoto. Not watching him celebrate over Rin’s silver medal.

“Hm?” Haru says barely offering any acknowledgement.

Makoto’s laughing as Rin chatters away.

“I was asking how you felt about your first gold,” she says. “Since you didn’t make Rio, this must be such an accomplishment.”

Shrugging, Haru tilts his head to offer Iida the smallest of glances. In the fraction of a second that they make eye contact, Iida purses her lips. She’s clearly frustrated by his lack of interest. He looks away and back at Rin and Makoto. They don’t even notice him, both absorbed in their jubilant conversation. Haru should be over there – being interviewed by Makoto and with Rin. _That_ would make an interview. Not being held captive over the same woman who’s been unable to get a quote from him for three days.

“How about what Matsuoka-san said to you on the podium?” Iida presses. “Everyone’s dying to know. My intern has seen all the tweets.”

“I don’t use Twitter,” Haru says and then he turns away and walks towards the locker room.

No doubt his coach is going to berate him for being so rude. He’s an athlete. He’s here to swim and compete, not answer question for the press. Especially when it’s the particular press who wants Makoto to only interview Rin.

 

XXXXXXX

 

To **Makoto** _8:59 pm_ :

            Meet me at this address: maps.com/45sdF…

To **Makoto** _9:00 pm_ :

            Rin wants to celebrate.

To **Makoto** _9:05 pm_ :

            And I want to see you.

 

XXXXXXX

 

He and Rin leave the aquatic center together, along with their coach. Rin’s happily going on about their plans for the evening – a late dinner for the three of them. Haru’s already received confirmation from Makoto. Apparently, Iida is giving Makoto the night off in hopes that he’ll bring back a good, personal story about Rin. What she doesn’t know is that Makoto is the voice of reason as well as the gatekeeper of their group. Anything his friends tell Makoto get locked in a box, which he will protect with his life.

There’s a small group of local newscasters waiting for them. All the locals want to hear about the swimming domination by the National team. It’s a great source of pride that the home team winning both silver and gold. Right now, Rin and Haru are the pride of the nation. However, his coach had read him the riot act before they stepped out to face the local press. If Haru doesn’t cooperate with these reporters he’ll be stuck in the Village for the night.

Any other night Haru would be alright with this. But he already has his heart set on seeing Makoto, away from the craziness of the Olympics. (Haru wouldn’t really classify his actions as belligerent, but it’s how his coach describes it.) So he’ll have to play ball. Haru secretly blames Rin for talking so much in front of their coach. Rin’s the only reason his coach ever has anything to hold above Haru’s head. Otherwise, he’s pretty much invulnerable to any threats.

As punishment for being so belligerent with Iida he doesn’t get to select who interviews him. His coach pushes him in front of a reporter at random. She smiles brightly at him, questions poised to go. His coach mutters something about getting Haru a PR person before leaving.

“Congratulations, Nanase-san!” she says brightly.

Separate from the Makoto issue, Haru already likes her better than Iida. She doesn’t have the same journalistic edge that Iida has, greedy for a good story. This news anchor just wants to present the news to her viewers. He likes the simplicity.

“Thank you,” he says, inclining his head. “It was a good race.”

“It must be exciting winning your first event at Tokyo after the disappointment in Rio,” she says. “Many of us at the station are fans and were disappointed when it was announced you didn’t make the team.”

“It was a hard time for me as well,” Haru replies.

He had had his heart set on Rio, to swim with Rin in front of the entire world. Likely, had he won there, he have strong sponsorships for Tokyo. Those sponsorships would’ve allowed Makoto to come and watch him without having to work. But in 2016, the two of them were still in school. Makoto had been on the last legs of his degree and going to Rio in the middle of the school year wouldn’t have worked out.

The injury had taken its toll on Haru. Although he has always respected the water and known the dangers it presents, he had never injured himself. Swimming, until that point, had always been effortless and he never felt the need to exert himself. Pushed hard by himself and his coach to be at his best for the Olympics, Haru injured his shoulder.

The doctor told him to take it easy and it would go away. Haru’s plan was to continue swimming and still go to Rio, Makoto, who had many pre-physiotherapy classes under his belt, didn’t agree. The training would be too intense and exacerbate the injury. There was no taking it easy on the road the Olympics.

Haru and Makoto had fought about it briefly. Haru knew his limits and exactly what he was capable of. Makoto worried that Haru’s single-mindedness to get in the water was blinding him in the end.

During a practice his shoulder acted up and Haru’s coach sent him home. Makoto didn’t lord it over him, only patiently took care of Haru without belittling him. Since the injury required Haru to do as little action with it as possible, Makoto was required to help him along. After seeing Makoto fret over Haru hurting himself, he pulled out of the Olympics on account of his injury. He knew a career ending injury would kill Makoto as much as it would kill him.

His coach had told him to keep it quiet. If the press got a hold of the information, their speculation could kill his career. Trainers and viewers alike would doubt his capabilities going forward. People questioning the abilities of an athlete during recovery tends to damage their psyche.

Haru spent most of his recovery just floating in the water. It was there he gained a new sense for the water. Finding that just because he felt one with it – his body is still human. It needs respect, just as much as Haru has for the water.

“Would you care to comment on why it didn’t turn out?” the reporter asks, pulling Haru out of his reverie.

“An injury,” he finds himself saying, not caring for the media frenzy it will become. He doesn’t follow anything, so it won’t bother him. “A minor one that I could’ve swam with, but my partner convinced me to take it easy and not make it worse. It was difficult to accept, but I ended up with a better respect for the water following my physiotherapy.”

“But it’s better now?” she asks worriedly, eyebrows knitting together.

He nods.

“My shoulder is better than ever,” Haru says.

“As shown by your record breaking race, tonight,” the reporter agrees.

 

XXXXXXX

**Haruchan**

i know it’s late (or early for all my friends who don’t live in japan) but i can’t be the only one who saw this interview??

**Swim-free**

I JUST CAME FROM READING JUNG’S ARTICLE MY BROTHER LINKED IT TO ME ON FB.

(I haven’t been able to watch the interview yet because there haven’t been any translations yet)

 

**Haruchan**

the quote is pretty much dead on (the most important part of the article imo) but heres a full transcript of the conversation if you want to know everything haru said!

anyways did you _see_ haru literally get lost in his own thoughts there? he blanked on that reporter for a whole 30 seconds before coming back

 

 **278 notes** _#the injury may have been minor but you can obviously it damaged him #he was probably really looking forward to rio :// #though im glad hes finally comfortable enough to share what happened~~ #nanase haruka #swimming #tokyo2020 #rio2016_

 

XXXXXXX

 

“I should really get back to my hotel,” Makoto yawns. “Iida will get too curious if I’m out too long.”

Haru tightens his grip on Makoto’s hand. It’s just the two of them alone in Haru and Rin’s room. Rin’s out celebrating with the rest of the team, blessing Haru to spend the rest of the night with Makoto. Haru met Rin’s celebration quota for his gold medal. All Haru really wants is to escape the village for one night and spend the evening alone with Makoto. Heading to their apartment is unrealistic, given their schedules. And going out into public would mean being pestered for photos by fans.

“She knows you’re out with Rin and she knows athletes,” Haru points out because logically a medalist is going to party hard after their win.

“But she also knows the relay is tomorrow and Rin’s going to want an early night,” Makoto counters. “And you’re going to need one too.”

“Just stay the night,” Haru suggests. “We’re closer to the aquatic center anyway.”

“This bed is smaller than your bed was back in Iwatobi,” Makoto laughs.

Haru scowls at him. Why does Makoto have to be so logical and responsible? Of course it would be good for Makoto to go back to his hotel tonight. Of course it would be good for Haru to have an early night. Feeling exhausted by their separation and the nonstop ride that is the Olympics, Haru collapses into Makoto’s shoulder. He buries his face in the soft fabric of Makoto’s sweatshirt.

“I hate your job,” Haru mumbles.

“I know. I do too,” Makoto replies.

“I won gold, so you can quit your job,” Haru says, jerking his head up to look at Makoto.

Makoto’s surprised, green eyes wide.

“Haru I can’t just quit my job 3 months in,” Makoto says gently.

Haru shakes his head. He’s not going to accept Makoto self-sacrificing for him anymore. There are things that he can offer Makoto. Sacrifices that Haru can make for Makoto to live his dream.

“The money I’ll get for winning,” Haru says.

“It’s not enough to make up for the lost wages.”

Haru makes a noise of frustration.

“If I win gold in all my events then,” he says. “I’ll get sponsorships.”

“We can’t rely on that,” Makoto murmurs.

The unspoken ‘Haru’s bad with press’ hangs between them. But Haru can be civil enough to get sponsors. He can wear brands and promote companies. His earlier interview proves it. If only the company that made his jammers would step forward. Haru would promote them in a heart beat.

“Makoto,” Haru says, taking Makoto’s hands and dragging him into Haru’s body. “With my prize money you can quit your job and focus on writing. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

Makoto sighs. He’s going to reject Haru’s suggestion. He’ll say Haru’s prize money should go towards Haru’s swimming so that he can train for the next Olympics. But Haru doesn’t need to swim competitively. He just needs to be able to swim. And he needs Makoto to be happy.

“Please,” Haru says quietly. “Let me do this for you.”

Exhaling Makoto leans forward and kisses Haru gently. It’s not a yes, but it’s something.

 

XXXXXXX

 

**[Discussion] Live! Men’s 4X100 Medley Relay**

_(self.swimming)_

_submitted 3 hours ago by swimhero47_

 

[-] aoisky \+ _23_ 20 minutes ago

DID YOU SEE RIN’S FACE AS NANASE SOARED OVER HIM.

            [-] swimhero47 \+ 5 18 minutes ago

            It was straight up free willy

            [-] aoisky \+ _4_ 15 minutes ago           

            Okay I know I’m usually all about Rin but Nanase’s face when he came up literally broke my heart

            [-] swimfanhana _\+ 9_ 12 minutes ago

            ikr? Why does he look like? It kind of makes me want to cry

                        [-] analouana _\+ 7_ 10 minutes ago

                        It kind of looks like he’s looking for something?

                        [-] analouana \+ _4_ 1 minute ago

                        WELP LOOKS LIKE HE FOUND WHAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR

[-] toumaswims _\+ 2_ just now

Nanase walking out with that intern is pretty much goals. Imagine giving that little of a fuck.

 

XXXXXXX

 

“Okay,” Makoto breaths, linking their hands together.

The rest of the world doesn’t matter in this moment. Not Haru’s teammates. Not the army of stunned press just behind him. Not even the millions of people watching at home. All that matters is that Makoto is here – right where he should be.

“What?” Haru asks, looking up at him.

Makoto’s green eyes are bright. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment but his eyes are shining with emotion.

“I’m going to quit my job,” Makoto whispers.

“I’m glad,” Haru replies.

A weight has been removed from both their shoulders.

The moment is broken as the world surges back around them. The press bowls through the shock and back into shouting questions at Haru. Instead, Haru turns around and drags Makoto out of their view. This is Haru’s moment and he’s going to spend it the way he wants.

 

XXXXXXX

**Mizuuuu** @mizuaiwa

@idiaasports DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR INTERN WAS DATING HARU???

 

 **Mizuuuu** @mizuaiwa

@idiaasports YOU’RE FOLLOWING HIM HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW???

 

 **Mizuuuu** @mizuaiwa

@tachibanamako MAYBE YOU CAN EXPLAIN???

 

 **Tachibana Makoto** @ tachibanamako

@miziaiwa I’ve had control of Iida-san’s twitter for the majority of the week

 

 **Tachibana Makoto** @ tachibanamako

@miziaiwa And I sort of followed myself…

**Tachibana Makoto** @tachibanamako

#harumakotokyo ;-)

 

 

 **Umi** @umichan45

@matsuokarin what exactly does ‘#harumakotokyo’ mean? its trending because ppl are so confused

 

 

 **IWATOBI SC RETURNS** @ iwatobiscr

#harumakotokyo #tokyo2020

(attached image from an earlier tweet with a poorly edited red circle around Makoto)

 

 

 **Nagisa!!** @hnagisa

Mako-chan is still so devious!!! #harumakotokyo

 

XXXXXXX

 

“So after all that, you’re still not going to let Makoto interview me?” Haruka asks as he dries his hair.

The gold medal for the 200m hangs around his neck, glinting under the harsh lights of the aquatic center. Just like the gleam in Iida’s eyes. Since the camera isn’t yet live, Iida and Haru are free to speak candidly.

“Nope,” she says. “Though I will give him the night off if you cooperate with me on this one.”

Haru looks at Makoto, who’s standing off to the side of the camera. He offers Haru a tiny wave. Armed with his phone, Makoto’s ready to tweet out the highlight of Haru’s conversation with Iida.

“Fine,” Haru concedes.

“Good,” she says smiling.

“And we’re live!” the cameraman calls out.

“We’re here live with Nanase Haruka, gold medalist in both the 200m and 100m freestyle. How are you feeling, Nanase-san?”

“Like I’ve just won two gold medals,” Haru replies awkwardly.

Iida laughs and Haru catches the eye of Makoto, who’s stifling his own laughter as he types out the tweet. That will generate comments that Haru will be hearing about later.

“I know everyone is dying to ask about the incident in the press room,” Iida says slyly. “But as everyone knows, I’ve been _dying_ to interview you, Nanase-san. So we’ll be focusing on swimming related topics.”

“Your persistence knows no bounds,” Haru retorts.

Iida’s eyes twinkle.

“Anyways, let’s get down to business…”

 

XXXXXXX

 

**Swim-free**

That asshole swimhero47 actually made some good points on /r/swimming the other day. I can’t actually believe we missed it. Even Iida (HIT’s supervisor/boss/whatever) missed it. _She was even following him_.  here’s the thread on reddit

 

**Haruchan**

you mean that dude who’s always talking about phelps? ugh its too bad hes a mod. but i have to admit he’s got a well compiled post here.

 

**Butterflyrin**

He found the interview I was talking about!!

 

 **489 notes** _#apparently swimhero47 is actually a fan swimming overall #who would’ve thought he’d compile information on ALL swimmers not just phelps? #tokyo2020 #swimming #nanase haruka #intern tachibana # HIT #that kiss incident_

  
XXXXXXX

 

**Top 20 Moments of the 2020 Olympics (Week 1)!**

_Posted at 9:45 am_

**May Akana** _Buzzfeed Staff_

 

**Number 17. The Bromance of the Japanese Swim Team**

There’s been literally dozens upon dozens of articles about Rin Matsuoka and Haruka Nanase. They’ve only been increasing in frequency since Nanase failed to qualify for the 2016 Olympics (well as we just found out was injured and pulled out…). But every event these two have has me sitting on the edge of my seat.

The stunning 100 m freestyle where Matsuoka beat Nanase in the semis but Nanase went full Phelps in the finals. Decimating records and winning himself his first gold. The relay where the two’s friendship and childhood swimming together really shone. The joy was obvious in both of their faces as they receive gold (though Nanase’s is a bit more difficult to discern). And that’s just at the Olympics!

Of course that’s not what I’m really here to talk about. Nanase doesn’t have a social media presence at all (in fact it’s implied on his boyfriend’s blog that he doesn’t know how to use social media). But Matsuoka likes to blow up our Twitter and Instagram feeds on a regular basis (despite often being frustratingly vague about his topics). And his favourite subject: catching Nanase in ridiculous situations. Here are some our favourites at Buzzfeed:

[…]

 

 

**Number 2. #harumakotokyo**

First: if you don’t know what this is about do your homework and then come back. That will detail the complete internet breakdown that was Nanase’s secret relationship (that was right in front of our faces this whole time). **Edit** : now with an explanation behind the hashtag!

Second: unfortunately this didn’t get number one (and you’ll see why).

Third: The kiss that Nanase planted on his boyfriend, once known as HIT or ‘Hot Intern Tachibana,’ to the shock of the entire press corps following his gold medal in the 4X100. No one was more stunned than Sports Journalist Azumi Iida, who had been working with Tachibana the entire week and had no idea! Someone should spend more time doing homework on their interns rather than trying to catch the ‘perfect interview.’

Regardless, the internet was collectively stunned and scrambled to discover the identity of Tachibana and nature of his relationship with Nanase. Infamous mod swimhero47 from /r/swimming managed to put all the pieces together and put everyone to shame with their lack of foresight (in that moment, we were all Iida).

[…]

 

XXXXXXX

 

“It’s so good to be home,” Makoto says, collapsing onto their bed.

Their suitcases remain forgotten at the door. Haru shuffles in after Makoto. He’s just as tired but nearly as dramatic. He sits on the edge of the bed and begins to peel off his clothes.

Catching him off guard, Makoto wraps his arms around Haru and drags him down into bed. Makoto buries his face into Haru’s hair, inhaling deeply. It’s all too easy for Haru to settle himself into Makoto’s embrace.

“You smell different,” Makoto mumbles tiredly.

“They use different brands of chemicals for Olympic pools,” Haru explains.

“Mm,” Makoto hums, already drifting off. “Olympic gold medalist, Haru-chan.”

Haru makes a small, reflexive noise of protest. He waits a beat for Makoto’s response (a teasing laugh), but it never comes. Makoto has already fallen asleep. Feeling himself fading as well, Haru shifts a bit more to get comfortable before quickly following Makoto into sleep.

 

  
XXXXXXX

 

Nanase Haruka:

 

Congratulations on your three gold medals! We here at Swimthletics have noticed your continued support of our brand. Many of us are actually impressed at your dedication at owning so many of our jammers! Yes, we do know each pair is different and our designers are pleased that you notice the differences as well.

It would be a great honour to have you officially represent our brand in your future career as a swimmer. Please accept our gift of custom swim jammers. In your preferred colour, of course. We hope they fit well and aid in your training. Should you wish to discuss our offer, please contact us at your earliest convenience.

Once again, congratulations on representing Japan and we wish you continued success.

 

Narito Jim

CEO, Swimthletics

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **Tachibana Makoto** @ tachibanamako

Haru’s @swimthleticsjpn’s newest model!!

(attached image)

 

 **Matsuoka Rin** @ matusokarin

@tachibanamako – and @idiaasports is now down one intern…

 

 **Tachibana Makoto** @ tachibanamako

@matsuokarin @idiaasports I was never just her intern. The whole city of Tokyo is down an intern

 

 **Iida Azumi** @idiaasports

@matsuokarin @tachibanamako You were a good intern, but still an intern… and a failed one at that

 

 **Matsuoka Rin** @ matusokarin

@idiaasports @tachibanamako just wait until he gets published. His writing will blow yours out of the water. Failed intern be damned

 

 **Tachibana Makoto** @ tachibanamako

@matsuokarin Pretty sure that was @idiaasports’ idea of a joke…

 

 **Iida Azumi** @idiaasports

@matsuokarin @tachibanamako challenge accepted.

 

XXXXXXX

 

“Are you stopping by the post office on your way home from work?” Makoto asks, voice quiet and features still soft from sleep.

He’s been sleeping more, catching up on all the lost sleep from his time as an intern. Makoto can actually sleep in these days, leaving for work at the pool at more reasonable times. Most days, he doesn’t even leave until after Haru.

“I can,” Haru replies, looking up from the frying pan.

There are a few things he can pick up from the store as well. But Makoto likely already knows since he’s asking.

“Good,” Makoto says, shuffling to the table crammed into the corner of their kitchen.

He sets a thick brown package down on the table.

“Deciding emailing publishers wasn’t good enough?” Haru asks.

“Nothing beats the quality of real paper,” Makoto says. “Hopefully they’ll return this copy so I can reuse it.”

“I don’t want to know how much paper you used,” Haru sighs.

Scooping up his mackerel, Haru splits the single portion into two. Joining Makoto at the table, he places a plate in front of him. It’s not an ideal breakfast food, but Haru has a few weeks off before he needs to return to his training diet. He’s taking advantage of every meal not spent meticulously paying attention to what’s being put into his body.

“Thank you,” Makoto murmurs as he reaches out to touch the edge of the package. “I’ve reworked several elements to hopefully make it more appealing.”

“You put in your heart and soul into this,” Haru says. “Someone’s bound to see it.”

“And when it does get published, you’ll keep up your end of the bargain?” Makoto teases.

‘Bargain’ isn’t really the best word for it. More like the incentive Haru used to help motivate Makoto to keep sending in copies of his manuscript despite all the rejections. Though Haru’s not really looking forward to the effort involved, it’s for Makoto and he’ll never turn back on a promise he made.

Haru nods.

“Good,” Makoto says. “I have a feeling that this one is going to succeed.”

 

XXXXXXX

_Tachibana Makoto and Matsuoka Rin Retweeted:_

**Nanase Haruka** @nharuka

(attached image of a book cover with ‘Tachibana Makoto’ written at the bottom)

 

XXXXXXX

**Nanase Haruka**

_@nharuka_

3 Times Olympic Gold Medalist &

Freestyle swimmer

@swimthleticsjpn spokesperson

Makoto made me do it (and wrote this bio)

**Joined December 2020**

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest Lying by Omission was something I wrote for fun and spontaneously. I never expected this to come out of it. Just as much fun went into writing this one (I particularly like creating the personas of the reddit users) since I wanted to explore more of the online characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> [shout at me on tumblr](http://www.jjamestiberius.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
